Conventionally, there has been known a client connected to a server via an IP-KVM (K: keyboard, V: video, M: mouse) switch (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-146394). Since the server may increase a movement amount of a mouse cursor transmitted from the client (i.e., the mouse cursor is accelerated), the movement amount to be transmitted from the client to the IP-KVM switch is adjusted in advance in order to prevent the server from increasing the movement amount transmitted from the client to the server.
In addition, there has been conventionally known a remote work process management system including: an IP-KVM device for receiving operation signals sent from a plurality of terminals placed at remote places through a network to operate a server of a local side; and a process management device provided between the network and the IP-KVM device (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-231703). In the system, the plurality of terminals manage the work procedure for the server with reference to the work process management information managed by the process management device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a communication system including a normal IP-KVM switch. The communication system of FIG. 1 includes a server 1, an IP-KVM switch 2, a remote terminal 4, a display 5, a keyboard 6 and a mouse 7. The IP-KVM switch 2 is provided in order to operate the server 1 from the remote terminal 4. The remote terminal 4 is a computer, for example, and is connected to the display 5, the keyboard 6 and the mouse 7. The server 1 is connected to the IP-KVM switch 2, and the IP-KVM switch 2 is connected to the remote terminal 4 via a network 3. The remote terminal 4 uses “Windows” as an operating system (OS). Software for IP-KVM is installed beforehand in the remote terminal 4. The software for IP-KVM is software for operating an operation screen of the server 1 from the remote terminal 4 via the IP-KVM switch 2.
FIG. 2A is a diagram illustrating an example of an operation screen 10 displayed on the display 5. FIG. 2B is a schematic diagram of a system displaying the operation screen 10 of FIG. 2A. In the OS such as “Windows (registered trademark)”, there is an overlapping order for all objects such as a window and a mouse cursor. Since the overlapping order of the objects is incomprehensible in FIG. 2A, the overlapping order of the objects is illustrated in FIG. 2B.
As illustrated in FIG. 2B, a background 11 is arranged on a bottom, a window 12 is arranged and displayed on the background 11, and a mouse cursor 14 is arranged and displayed on the window 12. The OS which manages the objects manages a coordinate indicative of a position of the mouse 7, and draws the mouse cursor 14 at the managed position. Then, the OS notifies the window 12 located immediately below the drawn mouse cursor 14 of the coordinate of the mouse cursor 14.
As illustrated in FIG. 2A, the operation screen 10 displayed on the display 5 includes, for example, the background 11, and the window 12 to be displayed when the software for IP-KVM is executed. The window 12 displays a video signal outputted from the server 1. That is, the window 12 displays the operation screen of the server 1. A mouse cursor 13 is displayed on the window 12. The mouse cursor 13 is a mouse cursor which moves on the server 1. The mouse cursor 14 is displayed on the background 11. The mouse cursor 14 is a mouse cursor which moves on the remote terminal 4. Hereinafter, there is a case where the mouse cursor 13 is called the mouse cursor of the server and the mouse cursor 14 is called the mouse cursor of the remote terminal. For convenience of explanation, the mouse cursor 13 is illustrated by a dashed line, and the mouse cursor 14 is illustrated by a solid line. In fact, the mouse cursors 13 and 14 may have the same shape.
The window 12 includes display exclusive regions 15A and 15B, and an operable region 16. The display exclusive regions 15A and 15B are regions where only the display of data is performed and the mouse cursor 13 cannot move. The operable region 16 is a region where the display of data is performed and the mouse cursor 13 can move. The mouse cursor 14 can move to the display exclusive regions 15A and 15B and the operable region 16.
Since the mouse cursor 14 is located outside the window 12 in FIG. 2A, the mouse cursor 14 does not overlap with the mouse cursor 13. However, when the mouse cursor 14 is located inside the window 12, it is required that the mouse cursor 14 overlaps with the mouse cursor 13 as illustrated in FIG. 2C. This is because when the mouse cursor 14 does not overlap with the mouse cursor 13 in the window 12 to operate the operation screen of the server 1, an operability is poor.
When the mouse cursor 14 is located inside the window 12, the remote terminal 4 outputs coordinate data of the mouse cursor 14 to the server 1 via the IP-KVM switch 2. The server 1 moves the mouse cursor 13 based on the coordinate data. Then, when the mouse cursor 14 moves inside the window 12, the remote terminal 4 outputs data on the movement amount of the mouse cursor 14 to the server 1 via the IP-KVM switch 2, and the server 1 moves the mouse cursor 13 based on the data on the movement amount from the remote terminal 4. Therefore, the mouse cursor 13 follows the movement of the mouse cursor 14. Thereby, a user can operate the operation screen of the server 1 with the mouse cursor 14.